wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Madre Teresa de Calcutá
|data_nascimento = |local_nascimento = Skopje, |data_morte = }} |local_morte = Calcutá, |dia_consagrado = 5 de setembro |venerado_em = Igreja Católica |imagem = Mother Teresa.jpg |legenda = |títulos = Beata de Calcutá |data_beatificação = 19 de outubro de 2003 |local_beatificação= Roma |beatificado_por = Papa João Paulo II |data_canonização = |local_canonização = |canonizado_por = |atribuições = |patrono = |patrona = Pobres e Incapacitados |principal_templo = Templo das Missionárias da Caridade |data_supressão = |polêmicas = |passagem = Um coração feliz é o resultado inevitável de um coração ardente de amor. |autor_passagem = Madre Teresa de Calcutá }} Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu (Skopje, 26 de agosto de 1910 — Calcutá, 5 de setembro de 1997), conhecida mundialmente como Madre Teresa de Calcutá ou Beata Teresa de Calcutá, foi uma missionária católica de etnia albanesa, nascida no Império Otomano, na capital da atual República da Macedônia e naturalizada indiana, beatificada pela Igreja Católica em 2003. Considerada, por alguns, a missionária do século XX, fundou a congregação "Missionárias da Caridade", tornando-se conhecida ainda em vida pelo cognome de "Santa das sarjetas". Biografia 180px|thumb|left|Casa memorial de Madre Teresa em Macedônia. 180px|thumb|Madre Teresa durante sua visita a [[Cúcuta, Colômbia em 1981.]] 180px|thumb|left|Estátua da Madre Teresa em [[Skopje, Macedônia.]] Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu, nasceu em 26 de agosto de 1910, em Skopje, na Macedônia, filha de pais albaneses, numa família de três filhos, sendo duas moças e um rapaz. Embora ela tenha nascido a 26 de agosto, ela considerava o 27 de Agosto, o dia em que foi batizada, como o seu " verdadeiro aniversário". Ela nasceu em Skopje, hoje capital da República da Macedônia, mas na época de seu nascimento era parte do Império Otomano.(2002) "Mother Teresa of Calcutta (1910–1997)". Vatican News Service. Página visitada em 26 de agosto de 2012. Começou por fazer votos aos 18 anos nas Irmãs de Nossa Senhora do Loreto (Instituto Beatíssima Virgem Maria), na Irlanda, onde pouco tempo viveu . Já na Índia, a serviço dessa congregação como professora, ao primeiro lar infantil ou "Sishi Bavan" (Casa da Esperança), fundada em 1952, juntou-se ao "Lar dos Moribundos", em Kalighat. A princípio, ela teve alguns problemas de ordem religiosa, com alguns grupos que professavam uma outra fé, e consequentemente, uma outra religião e cultura, mas com o passar do tempo, todos foram notando, que ela tinha realmente boas intenções, e que sua obra tinha verdadeiramente um caráter nobre. Assim, ela começa a receber donativos de hindus, muçulmanos, budistas, etc. E assim também foi ocorrendo em relação às outras situações difíceis e problemáticas, tais como: crianças abandonadas, pessoas sofrendo de AIDS/SIDA, mulheres que haviam sido abusadas e engravidaram, leprosos... Mais de uma década depois, em 1965, a Santa Sé aprovou a Congregação Missionárias da Caridade e, entre 1968 e 1989, estabeleceu a sua presença missionária em países como Albânia, Rússia, Cuba, Canadá, Palestina, Bangladesh, Austrália, Estados Unidos da América, Ceilão, Itália, antiga União Soviética, China, etc. O reconhecimento do mundo pelo seu trabalho concretizou-se com o Prêmio Templeton, em 1973, e com o Nobel da Paz, no dia 17 de outubro de 1979. 180px|thumb|Local de nascimento da Madre Teresa em [[Skopje, Macedônia.]] Morreu em 1997 aos 87 anos, de ataque cardíaco, quando preparava um serviço religioso em memória da Princesa Diana de Gales, sua grande amiga, que faleceu num acidente de automóvel em Paris. Tratado como um funeral de Estado, vários foram os representantes do mundo que quiseram estar presentes para prestar a sua homenagem. As televisões do mundo inteiro transmitiram ao vivo durante uma semana, os milhões que queriam vê-la no estádio Netaji. Encontra-se sepultada em Motherhouse Convent, Calcutá, Bengala Ocidental na Índia. No dia 19 de outubro de 2003, o Papa João Paulo II beatificou Madre Teresa. O seu trabalho missionário continua através da irmã Nirmala, eleita no dia 13 de março de 1997 como sua sucessora. Um de seus pensamentos era este: “Não usemos bombas nem armas para conquistar o mundo. Usemos o amor e a compaixão. A paz começa com um sorriso”. Criou as missionárias da caridade, onde todas as freiras iriam ajudar não a ela, mas sim a todos os necessitados. A "noite escura" de Madre Teresa 180px|thumb|left|Presidente da Itália Sandro Pertini recebendo a Madre Teresa, em [[1978.]] Uma coleção de cartas dirigidas a uns poucos conselheiros espirituais e recolhidas no livro "Madre Teresa venha, seja minha luz" (Mother Teresa: Come Be My Light) publicado em 4 de setembro de 2007, traduzido e publicado no Brasil pela editora Thomas Nelson, organizado pelo Padre Brian Kolodiejchuk, postulador da causa da sua canonização revelaram, segundo alguns, dúvidas profundas de madre Teresa sobre sua fé em Deus, provocando discussões sobre uma possível posição agnóstica. Madre Teresa, em suas cartas, descreveu como sentia falta de respostas de Deus. Em 1956 escreveu: "Tão profunda ânsia por Deus - e ... repulsa - vazio - sem fé - sem amor - sem fervor. Almas não atrai - O céu não significa nada - reze por mim para que eu continue sorrindo para Ele apesar de tudo." Em 1959: "Se não houver Deus - não pode haver alma - se não houver alma então, Jesus - Você também não é real." Uma de suas cartas ao Padre Neuner dizia: "Pela primeira vez ao longo de 11 anos - cheguei a amar a escuridão. - Pois agora acredito que é parte, uma parte muito, muito pequena da escuridão e da dor de Jesus neste mundo. O Senhor ensinou-me a aceitá-la como um 'lado espiritual de sua obra', como escreveu. - Hoje senti realmente uma profunda alegria - que Jesus já não pode passar pela agonia - mas que quer passar por mim. - Abandono-me a Ele mais do que nunca. - Sim - mais do que nunca estarei à disposição." No entanto, o texto de suas cartas não deve afetar a campanha por sua santificação, já que a Igreja defende que outros santos também demonstraram dúvidas em relação a sua fé, como por exemplo São Tomé. * A crise espiritual. Segundo o postulador da causa da canonização de Madre Teresa e autor do livro, a sua crise espiritual começou nos anos 50, logo após a fundação da ordem das Missionárias da Caridade; a partir daí "viveu uma grande fase de escuridão interior que se prolongou até a sua morte". "Sabia que estava unida a Deus, mas não conseguia sentir nada" Este fenômeno é conhecido na tradição e na teologia mística cristã, e foi São João da Cruz quem o chamou de noite escura do espírito, o que considera uma etapa no caminho de alguns santos no caminho de identificação com Deus. * Silêncio divino. Bento XVI comentando as cartas disse que este silêncio serve para que os crentes percebam a situação daqueles que não acreditam em Deus. Falando sobre as experiências místicas da beata disse que "tudo aquilo que já sabíamos se mostra agora ainda mais abertamente: com toda a sua caridade, a sua força de fé, Madre Teresa sofria com o silêncio de Deus". * Antídoto contra o sentimentalismo. Kolodiejchuk enxerga na atitude da beata um antídoto contra o sentimentalismo: "A tendência em nossa vida espiritual, e também na atitude mais geral relativamente ao amor, é que o que conta são os nossos sentimentos. Assim a totalidade do amor é o que sentimos. Mas o amor autêntico a alguém requer o compromisso, fidelidade e vulnerabilidade. Madre Teresa não "sentia" o amor de Cristo, e poderia ter cortado, mas levantava-se às 4:30 h. cada manhã por Jesus e era capaz de escrever-lhe: Tua felicidade é o único que quero. Este é um poderoso exemplo, inclusive em termos não puramente religiosos." Deus Caritas Est Bento XVI na sua encíclica Deus caritas est, de 25 de dezembro de 2005, "sobre o amor cristão", cita Madre Teresa como exemplo de pessoa de oração e ao mesmo tempo de fé operativa: A piedade não afrouxa a luta contra a pobreza ou mesmo contra a miséria do próximo. A beata Teresa de Calcutá é um exemplo evidentíssimo do fato que o tempo dedicado a Deus na oração não só não lesa a eficácia nem a operosidade do amor ao próximo, mas é realmente a sua fonte inexaurível. Na sua carta para a Quaresma de 1996, essa beata escrevia aos seus colaboradores leigos: 'Nós precisamos desta união íntima com Deus na nossa vida cotidiana. E como poderemos obtê-la? Através da oração.Deus caritas est. nº.36 Beatificação e canonização Foi beatificada em 19 de outubro de 2003, com a ocorrência de um milagre ocorrido com Monica Besra, uma indiana, que foi curada de um tumor no estômago de forma inexplicável e cuja cura foi atribuída a Madre Teresa. Segue em aberto o processo de sua canonização. Dr. Ranjan Mustafi que havia tratado de Monica Besra, disse ao The New York Times que era um cisto e não câncer. Ele insistiu: "Não foi um milagre .... Ela tomou medicamentos de nove meses a um ano". De acordo com o marido de Besra: "Minha esposa foi curada pelos médicos e não por um milagre". 180px|thumb|Presidente Reagan presenteando a Madre Teresa com [[Medalha Presidencial da Liberdade em 1985.]] 180px|thumb|Selo alemão do aniversário centenário da Madre, em 2010. Títulos e homenagens * Padma Shree - Índia, 1962. * Ramon Magsaysay Award Foundation - Filipinas, 1962. * Doutora honoris causa em Medicina e Cirurgia pela Faculdade de Medicina e Cirurgia da Universidade Católica do Sagrado Coração. * Prêmio Nobel para a Paz - 1979. * Medalha Presidencial da Liberdade - Estados Unidos, 1985. Cinema e literatura - Madre Teresa é o tema do filme-documentário (1969) e do livro'' Algo bonito por Deus'' (1971) de Malcolm Muggeridge. - Madre Teresa: Em Nome dos Pobres de Deus é um filme de 1997 dirigido por Kevin Connor estrelado por Geraldine Chaplin. Ganhou em 1998 o prêmio Art Film Festival. - A vida de Madre Teresa foi retratada em 2003 em minissérie de televisão italiana Madre Teresa, estrelada por Olivia Hussey como Madre Teresa. Posteriormente, foi lançado internacionalmente como um filme de televisão Madre Teresa de Calcutá e recebeu o Prêmio Camie em 2007. Leitura adicional * Alpion, Gezim. Mother Teresa: Saint or Celebrity?. London: Routledge Press, 2007. ISBN 0-415-39247-0 * Benenate, Becky and Joseph Durepos (eds). Mother Teresa: No Greater Love (Fine Communications, 2000) ISBN 1-56731-401-5 * Chatterjee, Aroup. Mother Teresa: The Final Verdict (Meteor Books, 2003). ISBN 81-88248-00-2, introduction and first three chapters of fourteen (without pictures). Critical examination of Agnes Bojaxhiu's life and work. * Chawla, Navin. Mother Teresa. Rockport, Mass: Element Books, 1996. ISBN 1-85230-911-3 * Chawla, Navin. Mother Teresa: The Authorized Biography, Diane Pub Co. (March 1992), ISBN 978-0-7567-5548-5. * Chawla, Navin. The miracle of faith, article in the Hindu dated 25 August 2007 " The miracle of faith''" * Chawla, Navin. Memories of Mother Teresa, article in the Hindu dated 26 August 2006 " Memories of Mother Teresa''" * Chawla, Navin. Touch the Poor... – article in India Today dated 15 September 1997 [http://india-today.com/itoday/15091997/navin.html " Touch the Poor..."] * Chawla, Navin. ''The path to Sainthood, article in The Hindu dated Saturday, 4 October 2003 [http://www.hinduonnet.com/2003/10/04/stories/2003100401101000.htm " The path to Sainthood "] * Chawla, Navin. ''In the shadow of a saint, article in The Indian Express dated September, 05, 2007 " In the shadow of a saint ''" Ligações externas * * * * Biografia de Madre Teresa de Calcutá, Resumo realizado com base na obra: "Teresa dos pobres", de Renzo Allegri. Paulinas, São Paulo, 1998 * * Categoria:Nobel da Paz Categoria:Ativistas dos direitos humanos Calcuta, Teresa Calcuta, Teresa Categoria:Fundadores de ordens religiosas Teresa dCalcuta Categoria:Líderes religiosos Categoria:Naturais de Skopje Categoria:Mulheres laureadas com o Nobel af:Moeder Teresa ar:الأم تريزا arz:الام تيريزا as:মাদাৰ টেৰেছা az:Tereza Ana bat-smg:Muotėna Teresė be:Маці Тэрэза be-x-old:Маці Тэрэза bg:Майка Тереза bn:মাদার টেরিজা bs:Majka Tereza ca:Teresa de Calcuta cbk-zam:Madre Teresa cs:Matka Tereza cy:Y Fam Teresa da:Moder Teresa de:Mutter Teresa el:Μητέρα Τερέζα en:Mother Teresa eo:Patrino Teresa es:Teresa de Calcuta et:Ema Teresa eu:Teresa Kalkutakoa fa:مادر ترزا fi:Äiti Teresa fo:Móður Teresa fr:Mère Teresa fy:Mem Teresa ga:Máthair Treasa gan:德蘭修女 gl:Teresa de Calcuta gn:Teresa de Calcuta gu:મધર ટેરેસા he:האם תרזה hi:मदर टेरेसा hif:Mother Teresa hr:Majka Tereza hu:Kalkuttai Boldog Teréz hy:Մայր Թերեզա id:Bunda Teresa is:Móðir Teresa it:Madre Teresa di Calcutta ja:マザー・テレサ jv:Ibu Teresa ka:დედა ტერეზა km:អ្នកម្តាយ តេរេសា (Mother Teresa) kn:ಮದರ್‌ ತೆರೇಸಾ ko:테레사 수녀 ku:Mader Teresa ky:Тереза эне la:Teresia de Calcutta lb:Mutter Teresa lmo:Mader Teresa lt:Motina Teresė lv:Māte Terēze mk:Мајка Тереза ml:മദര്‍ തെരേസ mn:Тереза эх mr:मदर तेरेसा ms:Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu mt:Madre Tereża ta' Kalkutta mwl:Madre Teresa de Calcutá my:မာသာ ထရီဆာ ne:मदर टेरेसा nl:Moeder Teresa nn:Mor Teresa no:Moder Teresa or:ମଦର ଟେରେସା pl:Matka Teresa z Kalkuty pnb:مدر ٹریزا qu:Mama Tirisa Kolkatamanta ro:Maica Tereza roa-rup:Dada Thereza ru:Мать Тереза sa:मदर टेरेसा se:Eadni Teresa sh:Majka Tereza simple:Mother Teresa sk:Matka Tereza sl:Mati Tereza sq:Nënë Tereza sr:Мајка Тереза sv:Moder Teresa sw:Mama Teresa ta:அன்னை தெரேசா te:మదర్ థెరీసా th:แม่ชีเทเรซา tl:Inang Teresa tr:Rahibe Teresa tt:Тереза Ана ug:تېرېسا ئانا uk:Мати Тереза ur:مدر ٹریسا vec:Madre Teresa de Calcuta vi:Mẹ Teresa war:Iroy Teresa yo:Màmá Tèrésà zh:真福加爾各答的德肋撒 zh-min-nan:Teresa Siu-lú zh-yue:德蘭修女